Ice Cream
by Snow Rose
Summary: Your typical songfic. I need to pic some better songs though...it's just...these things just keep...popping into my head. AND I CAN'T MAKE THEM STOP! Trust, I'll get help soon. Until then, read my fic!


# Ice Cream

(Song by Lou Bega) 

Songfic by: Snow Rose

************************************************************************

Ooo, look at all the pretty songfics! I've been writing so many lately, I might as well put up my own page. Of course, I never could figure out java script so, maybe it's better if I just stick to FanFiction.net. Anyway, have fun with my little ficcy! ^_6

I didn't write the song (I'd have to be sick if I did), I don't own the (GW)characters, and uh…the idea for the fic was all mine. Bwahahahaha! You can't sue me no matter WHAT you do! (More evil laughter)

************************************************************************

:: Ice cream…ICE CREAM! Yeah baby, you wanna lick this ice cream? (Got a little bit of banana?) Nah. (Chocolate vanilla…banana flavor?) Yeah I got that… ::

A lovely animated Lou Bega and a pair of tanned cuties are busy acting out the opening scene to his song (track 7 on the CD). Though they don't notice it, a separate stage is slowly lowering down from the ceiling. Standing atop it, Dorothy Catalonia is slowly (humming?) out a background strain. Getting louder and louder, Lou and the girls don't notice her…until it's too late

:: …Oh! Whoop-whoop, whoop-whoop, whoop-whoop, whoop-whoop… ::

As Dorothy's voice reaches its peak, duo comes sliding out on stage. Hip first, he bumps Lou and the girls off stage. Taking a second, he looks over the edge at them then, turning to the crowd with one of his famous lop-sided grins, he starts singing… (behind him up on stage Zechs and Treize are providing the "whoop-whoop" noise and Quatre and Trowa are dancing to it)

:: I'm the ice cream man, known as Mellow. Now would you like to say hello to a fellow? Me and my amigos sitting all on a bench, somewhere down in Puerto Rico… ::

Scene pans in to Duo and the other G-boys sitting on a bench, a nice beach scene behind them, all of them wearing Hawaiian t-shirts (be very afraid). 

:: Two cocoa honeys stepped by (Hi!) ::

Releena and Noin come walking up wearing bathing suits and giggling. Pointing a bit at what the boys are wearing.

:: They lookin' manifico so I step to em', yeah how ya do'in? ::

Grinning at the two girls (er…women), Duo levers himself up off the bench to greet them. 

:: Took a close sec and look I knew that I knew them… :: 

Doing a famous Sherlock Holmes impression, Duo (still grinning) tries to remember where he's seen them before.

:: BINGO! Let me drop all my lingo. I'll make you understand that I'm still single. ::

Realization dawns on him and he immediately becomes much more polite and friendly with them. The others just watch and Heero clears his throat noisily when Duo gets just a little too close to flirting.

:: So honey, don't you worry no way, I got a truck full of plastics here to stay! ::

The screen moves back to Duo and the other G-boys on stage. Wu Fei and Heero are still parked on the bench while Trowa and Quatre are up dancing once again. Releena and Noin are backing him up with Dorothy on their separate stage and next to them, Zechs and Treize are still providing the "whoop".

:: whoop-whoop Just slide a little, whoop-whoop just ride a little. Whoop-whoop baby, baby get down, little in the middle surrounded by a big round. (repeated again once more) ::

As Duo continues singing, Quatre and Trowa make themselves busy in the background, truing to get Wu Fei to dance with them. With much waving of their arms and gesticulating Quatre and Trowa don't seem to be doing much good though as the Chinese pilot just continues glaring at them. 

::Chocolate, banana, vanilla flavor, you can try any damn thing, I'll do you that favor. But later on you gotta be here by my side, waitin' for a saddle to ride. We gonna do a thing that's mega. I'm having way more sex than them kiddies playing Sega. Like Noriega, I'm dictatin' the game and I don't stop until you scream out my name! So honey, don't you worry no way, I got a truck full of plastics here to stay! ::

Still singing (but fumbling on some of the nasty parts), Duo turns to see Quatre and Trowa's progress. Actually, it looks as though they may have convinced him. Standing besides them, behind Duo, Wu Fei waits patiently for the next verse to begin. 

:: whoop-whoop just slide a little, whoop-whoop just ride a little. Whoop-whoop baby, baby get down, little in the middle surrounded by a big round. (repeated once more) ::

Low and behold, the Wu-man is actually dancing! Singing the chorus verse once more, Duo takes this in with an almost evil delight. That is…until he notices Heero still sitting on the bench. Growling, Duo grabs a hold of Quatre and hands him the mic. With a few whispered words, Duo and Quatre nod, Duo goes off to Heero, and Quatre prepares himself for the next line. 

:: (Quatre singing) Ha ha, yeah, havin' fun! Now would you all slide a little, and ride a little, smile a little, and spend a little time with me (whoo yeah). And would you all…stop standin' around. Bring that butt on the dance floor. Let's get it on, tonight's the night! (random yelling is heard in the background from Duo, but Quatre goes right on…uh singing) Yeah, yeah! Come on, come on! That's how we like it! Come on! (Trowa lets fly a sweet tune on his newly acquired trumpet in the background) ::

Heero finally pushes himself up off the bench (given the fact that Duo threatened to invite Releena over for the night, who wouldn't?) Following Duo up to the front of the group, Heero stands there side by side with the others and waits for the main verse…

:: whoop-whoop just slide a little, whoop-whoop just ride a little, whoop-whoop baby, baby get down, little in the middle, surrounded by a big round. (repeated twice) ::

Dancing just as enthusiastically as the others, Heero completes the G-boys complete unison in dancing. The crowd goes wild as the music starts to fade. Forming a congo line, the G-boys followed by the girls, Treize and Zechs, all go dancing off the stage. Bringing up the rear, Trowa keeps his trumpet playing until the very end…

************************************************************************

And the crowd goes wild! So, what do you think? 


End file.
